PWCC: FoJ. Sister Turnabout
Plot After getting coffee in last case, The player and Phoenix "Nick" Wright decided to patrol the office for the night. After Vixey sniffed out a sense of blood, they end up finding Franziska Von Karma dead. Edgeworth was arrested on the spot because of a note that Franziska was holding that spelled his name in blood. Franziska Von Karma's death was unknown for at least 2 chapters. But in chapter 3, it turns out that a chemical was stolen from a lab. It turns out that the chemical was a highly toxic poison from snakes. It turns out that the thief and killer of Franziska is Chef Salty Cracker. After arresting Chef Salty Cracker, He revealed that he killed Franziska in order to not get her to call the Health inspector for serving puffer fish sushi to the customers. He said that if she did, he'll lose his job, his wife and kids and his home because he poured his heart and soul into the food he served. He was given life imprisonment for murder, food poisoning and theft. After the arrest of Chef Salty Cracker, his restaurant was closed down and replaced with a noodle store by a different person and his parrot. Franziska returned back as a ghost after the player got a amulet as an award for saving tons of customers from food poisoning. Now the player have the ability to talk to the dead. After being able to talk to the dead, the player and Phoenix "Nick" Wright decided to get some noodles from the new noodle restaurant. Later on, a person was talking on the phone before loading a blow dart at... Phoenix "Nick" Wright. (To be continued...) Victim *'Franziska Von Karma' (Found choking to death from drinking something poisonous. Blood was close to her mouth.) Murder Weapon *'Snake poison.' Killer *'Chef Salty Cracker.' Killer's Profile *The killer is a cook. *The killer knows chemistry. *The killer is male. *The killer wears an apron. *The killer knows CPR. Crime Scenes {| border="1" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="margin: 0px auto; height: 400px; width: 450px;" | style="text-align: center;"|'Law Office' | style="text-align: center;"|'Office mess' | style="text-align: center;"|'Law office bonus' |- | style="text-align: center;"|'Fish Sushi restaurant.' | style="text-align: center;"|'Kitchen' | style="text-align: center;"|'Kitchen bonus' Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Law office (Clue: Victim's body) *Analyze Victim's body (3:00:00) *Get results from Victim's body (Victim revealed: Franziska Von Karma. Killer profile: Killer knows CPR) *Head to chapter 2 (1 star) Chapter 2 *Head to Fish Sushi restaurant. (Clue: White ripped cloth) *Collect sample from White cloth. (Result: Clear fluid) (1 star) *Analyze Clear fluid (03:00:00) *Get results from clear fluid (Result: Unknown chemical) *Head to chapter 3 (1 star) Chapter 3 *Listen to what T0xi3 has to say. (1 star) (clue: Snake poison) *Analyze Snake poison. (01:00:00) *Get results from Snake poison. (Results: Murder weapon found: Snake poison. Killer profile: Killer knows chemistry, wears an apron and is a cook) *Head to Kitchen (Clue: Faded fingerprint) *Analyze fingerprint (Killer profile: Killer is a male) *Take care of killer now! (1 star) *Head to Additional Investigation. (2 stars) Additional Investigation *Thanks T0xi3 for helping to catch the killer. (1 star) *Head to Fish Sushi restaurant. (Clue: Broken amulet) *Repair amulet (1 star) (Results: Repaired amulet) *Analyze amulet (00:30:00) *Get results from Amulet. (Results: Rare amulet) *Summon Franziska Von Karma (1 star) *Explain that your amulet lets to talk to dead people. (1 star) *Head to next case (1 star) Trivia *Chef Salty Crackers is my own OC. **His name makes since he makes salty puns. And that he enjoys salty food. *This is my first case that the murder weapon was not revealed till later. *T0xi3 is a play-on Toxic (It's also an OC too).